Hermione Granger Earns Her 'O'
by sexii-lol-kaylaaa-babe
Summary: Her daydreams about the Potions Master come true.


**A/N: First story ever on this site! Don't be too harsh, guys! (:**

As Hermione sat in Potions, bored out of her mind, she couldn't help but daydream. It was odd, but lately she'd been thinking a lot about the Potions Master himself, Severus Snape. Not only did he interest her greatly, but she imagined that he was a very experienced man, who could give it to her until she couldn't take it anymore. Was it normal? Did people always fantasize over their teachers? Maybe, maybe not. All she knew was that on summer break in her fourth year, she'd found a muggle porn website with girls dressed up in school girl outfits very different from the robes they wore at Hogwarts. The girls seduced their teachers and they bent them over desks, pounding them over and over again.

Hermione bit her lip and clamped her thighs together, suddenly feeling a rush of excitement and warmth in her panties at the thought of Snape doing that to her. She listened to his voice, letting her eyes close as she pictured him behind her, his large hands on her hips as he had his way with her. She let out a little moan, causing her eyes to snap open and find many other pairs set on her. Snape's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. "Miss Granger, is something wrong?" She shook her head from side to side, giving the excuse that she had a stomach ache. His eyes on her didn't help the situation, however, and as she bit her lip again, looking at him with lust filled eyes, he stepped back a bit, not sure what to think. Using Legilimency on her, he was shocked to see what she was thinking at that moment. He became even more shocked to find that his cock had hardened under his robes. Did he think of the fifth-year student that way before then? Of course not. But he was starting to, now.

For the rest of the class, both of them were distracted. Hermione couldn't wait until class was dismissed, where she could rush up to her dormitory and finger her pussy while she thought of Severus Snape. The teacher kept thinking about the images he'd seen in her mind, and had to sit down behind his desk to be safe, in case someone noticed the tent in his pants. When class was over, he called clearly across the room. "Miss Granger, would you please stay after class?" The words came out before he could stop them, and he instantly became worried. What would he say to her?

When the class had emptied and the last student shut the door behind him, the Gryffindor approached the man's desk. "You wanted to talk to me, Professor Snape?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. He looked up at her, and to her surprise, he smiled.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to talk to you about your little daydreams in class. You've been unfocused lately, and it seems to be affecting your work. Is there anything on your mind that you'd like to speak with me about? I'm sure I could help you with anything you need. Want. Desire."

Hermione's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Did he know what she'd been thinking about in class? Oh, Merlin, she'd be getting detention for sure. "N-No sir. I'm fine. My distraction is just because I've been rather stressed lately. I'm taking extra classes, you see."

He wasn't buying it, and figured he might as well cut to the chase. "Miss Granger, I am aware that you'd be fantasizing about me during lessons. I especially liked the little scenario you had going on today. It's the first one I've looked in at," he continued, moving around to the front of his desk. He put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "But I loved it all the same. Would you be willing to show me what else you've pictured us doing?" he smirked, leaning in and laying kisses on her neck. His lips found her pulse and he kissed her there, finding that her heart was racing. "Just say so if you want me to stop..." he whispered against her skin.

She didn't know how she found her voice, but her tone was huskier when she answered. "Don't stop. That feels so nice," she sighed, moving closer to him yet. "Please, more."

Her words made him nod, and he started to undress her. Looking at her cute little muggle clothes underneath her robes, he groaned. "You're so sexy," he said as his hands went down her white tank top covered chest to her denims that hardly counted as shorts. His hands gripped her barely covered ass and she let out a little moan. He chuckled, leaning back to take off his own clothes. He was in nothing but his boxers now, and once he got that far, his attention was instantly back to her. He took a chance and kissed her full on the lips, showing her how much he wanted her. She kissed back enthusiastically, trying to strip herself down, but his hands caught hers. "That's my job, you minx."

She giggled and looked at him, her brown eyes darker than normal with her lust. She watched him as his hands traveled under her tank and up her flat tummy, feeling her soft skin there. He cupped her developed breasts under her shirt once to tease her before taking off the shirt. She was wearing a dark blue lace bra which went with her skin tone perfectly. He leaned forward, kissing her collar bone as his hands undid the clasp, letting the garment fall to the ground. He suckled on a nipple and fondled them both with his hands while her hands tangled themselves in his hair. She gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back. "I need you," she whispered. "We can play later. I just want you inside me."

He wasn't going to object. He ripped her shorts and matching thong off, his eyes eagerly taking in her body. "You're perfect." He stripped himself off his boxers, letting his thick, 8 and a half inch cock out. Her eyes widened at this, and she got wetter at the sight. When he grabbed her hips and flipped her around, she let out a squeak of surprise before giggling. He bent her over the desk, demanding that she spread her legs for him. She listened without a second thought.

When he pushed his cock into her slowly at first, her eyes clenched tight and she let out a loud moan. "You're so big, Professor," she gasped out. He smirked pulled out again, moving back in faster this time. He repeated it a few more times before picking up the pace drastically. With his hands on her hips, he slammed into her so hard she had to hold the desk for support. "Oh, Merlin! Yes! Fuck me!" she kept moaning. "Mmmm, yes! Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me." Her sounds only egged him on more, and he reached around, holding her with only one hand now. His other went to her clit and he rubbed it in circles as he pounded her.

"Hermione," he moaned, making her shiver in delight at the way he used her first name. "You're so tight. So wet for me, baby." She let out another sound, bucking back against him, and he felt her pussy clench around his cock with her first orgasm. At the feeling, he only wanted to fuck her harder, so he did. Her yells and moans were so loud he thought she'd give them away. At this point, he wasn't sure he cared.

Taking his dick out of her, making her whimper, he flipped her over so she laid on her back on the desk. He put her legs over his shoulders and entered her again, going back to his fast pace. He watched her breasts bounce with every thrust he took, and though that was nice, her facial expressions were getting him off the quickest. Her big brown eyes locked on his as she bit her lip and played with one of her breasts. "Mmm, I'm so close. Please, don't stop! Oh Merlin, Professor! Fuck me, Severus, fuck me!" When she said his name, he released his seed into her, which caused her to let go, too. As the came down from their high together, he pulled her in for a sweet kiss, making her smile into his lips. When he pulled away, she teased him cutely. "So does this mean I get an Outstanding on my O.W.L?"


End file.
